


По ту сторону реальности

by Amiram, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: низкий рейтинг [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Illustrations, Magical Realism, Mysticism, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Поиски могут завести детектива Рида даже на другую сторону реальности.И там, на той самой, другой стороне - холодно и одиноко.
Series: Визуал: низкий рейтинг [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	По ту сторону реальности

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50905536046_a8270b0a85_o.png)  
> ♥ Тысячу сердец автору использованных игровых скриншотов: [KillingDoll_](https://twitter.com/KillingDoll_)  
> ♥ Текст, к которому относится этот коллаж лежит тут: ["Спирит"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429835/chapters/72295083)

__


End file.
